Talent Show
by vickyyxoxo
Summary: Summary- B does a Leighton Meester, S does the salsa, N becomes a comedian and C....well what does C do? The Filthy Youth mean anything?
1. Chapter 1

_**GG**__ here, looks like our students of Constance Billard and St. Jude's have to participate in a talent show. For charity of course. I heard our four favourite students have been given an ultimatum, participate in the talent show or do a detention, 10 hours each of community service. What will they choose? Keep me posted on what happens. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip girl._

"This is so not fair S; Chuck got me into that situation. Queller didn't even listen to me. Chuck's face was a picture when his smirk got wiped off. Talent show or 10 hour community service on our record. I agreed for the talent show, I need my clean record for Yale. Wonder what Chuck's choice is? Anyway S, why have you got the ultimatum as well? And Nate? Ooh, I really don't want to know do I?

"Queller caught us making out instead of being in class."

"And you got the same punishment as me? But that's hardly bad."

"Why, what did Chuck do to you?"

"He emptied a box of frogs in biology and then told Queller that I had told him to."

"That mother-Chucker! Well, at least you're doing the show, you have a great voice."

"I have to go now S, Eleanor is calling me." Click, Blair hung up the phone, Eleanor wasn't calling her but she didn't want Serena to spoil the talent show for her by telling everyone Blair could sing. She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes.

**3 blocks down the road and Chuck was sat in Victrola with Nate.**

"So man, what are you doing for the show, you are doing the show, right?"

"Bart's making me. He said no amount of money will get me out of this one and the community service wouldn't look good on my record for when I go to college, even though I don't want to go to college. Who knew setting frogs loose in biology would create such as fuss!"

"Well it does when your teacher is scared of them. Anyways, it'll be a laugh. You have a great voice."

"Chuck Bass does not sing!" Chuck stormed off leaving a sniggering Nate.

"You do in the shower," Nate called after Chuck.

**At Nate's house an hour later.**

"Blair really doesn't want to do this show but the community service would ruin her chance for Yale."

"Chuck is the same; Bart won't pay a way out of this for him so I think he is going to have to do it."

"What is Chuck's talent though?"

"Singing, Blair's?"

"Singing."

"Ooh they really are a match made in heaven."

"Tell me about it."

"What's your talent then Serena, expect from looking gorgeous?"

"Dancing, yours?"

"Comedian"

"Bet you won't woo the crowd like I will with my moves."

"I'm going to get you for that!"

Nate chases Serena around his room and finally catches her, scopes her up and places her on the bed.

"I love you," he whispers seductively in her ear.

"I love you too man-bangs."


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the talent show had arrived, the students had been practising so much in secret that gossip girl had no one to gossip about. No one had let on what they were doing or wearing, fashion was a big thing in the UES. The talent show started at 8pm and it was sold out. Tickets were $80 and it was an extra $20 to vote, the winner picked the charity that the money went to.

Everyone was backstage except from Chuck.

"Urgh, that Basshole, I knew he wouldn't turn up. His only talent is womanizing, well that's if you can even call that a talent."

"B, calm down, you're on in 15 minutes so go change and relax."

Blair flounced away to her dressing room where she knew Dorota would be waiting to assist her. She was pleased that Chuck wasn't here to annoy her but part of her needed him here with his cockiness and his smirk to calm her.

"Miss Waldorf, you are on stage in 2 minutes," called the stage floor director.

"Breathe; I am so going to knock them dead in this outfit."

"Miss Blair, you go sing now," Dorota wished her luck and pushed her on stage.

There was a loud gasp and then the room was silent, no one had seen Blair in an outfit that was so casual, even Serena gasped.

Blair smiled at the audience and started to sing

_Ooo, boy, your drive is affecting me_

_Ooh, as you're takin' the wheel_

_Move like you're more than just wantin' me_

_Soon I will dig in my heels_

She didn't see the flash of purple and orange that had just walked through the door.

_Just listen to these words that I say_

_This is not a game I play_

_With just any other guy_

_It's no use to lose your way_

_Just keep me in your arms, baby_

"This song is for Chuck," shouted Serena at Nate, he just nodded his head, Blair must really love Chuck, she never did a song for him.

_Don't be careless with my heart_

_When my breath, it starts to shake_

_I'm not too delicate to love_

_but I'm not too delicate to break_

Chuck wasn't really paying any attention to the singer. Yes she was good but he was more interested in ordering a scotch. That was until the bartender ignored him and pointed towards the stage. Chuck looked around and saw the audience completely mesmerised by who was on stage.

"God," he thought, "what's the interest in the sing…"

_Oh I can feel in your fingertips_

_ooh that your grip is for real_

_come find yourself lost within these hips_

_yeah let me see how you feel_

He stopped. Oh my effing god, she was an angel, or a devil given on the perspective of her clothing. Black skinny jeans, black vest top, red belt, red converse, red ruby lips and a red headband in her luscious chocolate curls.

_Just listen to these words that I say  
This is not a game I play  
With just any other guy  
It's no use to be afraid  
Of kinetic energy, yeah  
Don't be careless with my heart  
When my breath, it starts to shake  
I'm not too delicate to love  
but I'm not too delicate to break_

He sucked in a deep breath. Blair Waldorf singing on stage. Blair Waldorf wearing casual clothes. Blair Waldorf not being Blair Waldorf. Wait, the lyrics have a meaning to them.

"Oh my god," he thought, the lyrics where about him and his game. She loved him and it was in this song.

Chuck let out his deep breath, he loved her.

_Love me up_

_Love me up_

_Love me up_

_Love me up_

_Love me up_

_Love me up_

_Love me up_

_Love me up_

The crowd went wild, Serena ran on stage to hug her best friend.

"Oh my god, that song was about you and Chuck!"

"No it wasn't" exclaimed Blair, bitterly, she had hoped no one had realised.

"Serena, you are on in 2 minutes, good luck," said Nate, "Blair, you can't hide the truth, we know you still love him."

Blair looked back into the crowd and saw a purple suit in the back. There was a smirk upon his face and he looked straight at her and raised his scotch glass to her. This was his way of congratulating her and accepting her challenge.

Blair smirked back, "Bring it on Bass," she thought.

* * *

_**The song is Birthday by Leighton Meester. It reminded me of Chuck and Blair soo much so i decided to use it instead of her Betty Davies one because that one reminds me of Serena. Next up is Serena and Nate. I don't like them two as much but I will try my best for the chapter.**_

_**R&R please :)**_

_**XOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

Nate was impressed by Blair's performance and had seen Chuck standing and watching the whole thing, maybe he knew that the song was about him. Nate now was stunned by a certain blonde's performance, she said it was dancing but he didn't think it would be this hot.

Serena was on stage wearing a black salsa dress and doing the salsa with her salsa partner. The dance was very intimate and sexy which made Nate jealous, another guy was dancing with passion with his girlfriend. He wanted to go and punch him but he knew it was Serena's performance so he grinned and beared it. Blair was amazed that Serena could Salsa but her mind was elsewhere. She wondered if Chuck had cottoned on that the song was about him and her, she hadn't seen him come in but she felt his eyes on her the whole time. Her stomach had fluttered when he raised his glass to her; it was just like in Victrola when he challenged her to dance and then was impressed and raised his glass. Tonight, her eyes had challenged him and his raised glass was the answer she needed, he had accepted it. This night was going to be fun.

Serena had finished her dance and ran off to see Nate. He was pleased to see her and told her how amazing she had been but she had noticed the glimmer of envy in his eyes when her dance partner walked past. She didn't want him to feel jealous so she grabbed him and passionately kissed him. It was in the kiss that Nate knew he was the only one for Serena and that the dance partner was just a dance partner. They broke apart when they heard a gagging noise; Blair was stood next to them pretending to gag. They both tried to send her a death glare but it was over powered by her smirk. They turned around only to be greeted by another smirk. They were instantly blinded by a bright orange tie accompanying a purple suit.

"Nice moves sis, hopefully you will teach me a few, calm down Nathanial, don't get your panties in a twist, I'm only joking. I'm here for Waldorf."

Blair's heart lurched and her stomach fluttered, he knew. "I'm not going anywhere with you, Bass."

"No, I was coming to compliment you on your ravishing outfit that fits and suits you perfectly, your amazing voice that sang the best lyrics I've heard in a while and I was going to ask you what inspired you for the song. But I won't bother now." And with that, Chuck turned around and left the side of the stage to find his dressing room.

GG here, B seen blushing moments after C left. Does that mean C figured out that B's song was about him or was he just simply complimenting her on her sensational outfit? And what is C going to do for the show? We all know womanizing isn't a talent so our own C might just be screwed- not literally. I can tell you if you tell me because I know you are dying to know, just like me. You know you love me, XOXO.

Nate was now on stage telling jokes. Blonde jokes to be precise.

_A blonde and a redhead went to the bar after work for a drink, and sat on stools watching the 6 O'clock news. A man was shown threatening to jump from the Brooklyn Bridge and the blonde bet the redhead $50 that he wouldn't jump._

_Sure enough, he jumped, so the blonde gave the redhead $50. The redhead said, _

_"I can't take this, you're my friend."_

_But the blonde insisted saying, _

_"No. A bet's a bet."_

_Then the redhead said _

_"Listen, I have to tell you that I saw this on the 5 O'clock news, so I can't take your money."_

_The blonde replied _

_"Well, so did I, but I didn't think he would jump again!"_

"It's a lame talent," thought Blair, "the only funny thing is his man bangs."

Serena, however, thought differently, she squealed and roared and cried with laughter after each joke.

_Three blondes are in an elevator when the elevator suddenly stops and the lights go out. They try using their cell phones to get help, but have no luck. Even the phones are out. _

_After a few hours of being stuck with no help in sight, one blonde says to the others "I think the best way to call for help is by yelling together." _

_The others agree with the first, so they all inhale deeply and begin to yell loudly "Together, together, together."_

Chuck chuckled to a few but remained silent and hidden in the shadows.

"Trust Nathanial to tell blonde jokes, he does know his girlfriend is blonde, mind you though, she is too busy laughing to understand them. I think I better tell them both when he is done, dear old Nathanial, you truly are blonde," murmured Chuck to himself.

_A young ventriloquist is touring the clubs and one night he's doing a show in a small town in Arkansas. With his dummy on his knee, he starts going through his usual dumb blonde jokes when a blonde in the 4th row stands on her chair and starts shouting: "I've heard enough of your stupid blonde jokes. What makes you think you can stereotype women that way? What does the color of a person's hair have to do with her worth as a human being? It's guys like you who keep women like me from being respected at work and in the community and from reaching our full potential as a person. Because you and your kind continue to perpetuate discrimination against not only blondes, but women in general, and all in the name of humor!" The embarrassed ventriloquist begins to apologize, and the blonde yells, "You stay out of this, mister! I'm talking to that little shit on your knee."_

He had 5 minutes before he was on stage. He couldn't wait to shock everyone like Blair had done.

The crowd clapped for Nate, some found the jokes funny but most didn't understand them. Serena ran to Nate crying with laughter, Blair wondered if either of them had figured out that they were the subjects of the jokes. Her main wonder was where Chuck was, he was due on stage any minute now, and she decided an apple martini would calm her nerves so she went over to the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

The curtain on the stage had been closed so ensure that the audience received a break for 10 minutes but also for Chuck to set up in secret. He knew Blair, Serena and Nate were at the bar having a drink so they wouldn't see him getting ready to play. God he was nervous.

10 minutes later and the curtain went up, Blair had her back to the stage and was drumming her fingers along to the introduction of the next act when she saw Serena and Nate's mouths drop open in surprise, just like they did when she went up on stage.

"Oh god," she thought, "someone is trying to be like me."

_It goes around,_

_Are you going around,_

_Here we go around,_

_Oh come and flash on m lady,_

_She was into having babies,_

_Oh she was into liking men,_

_And I think she wants to do it again_

Blair turned around to see who was on stage but her view was blocked by a tall person, she hated being small so she huffed, downed her martini and went to push her way through the crowd to see who the wannabe Blair was, "probably Jenny" she thought to herself.

_Sha wanna, dress like the others,_

_But her budget is a budget that she can't budge,_

_You can catch around the back and chase you with some action,_

_Children laugh, Children love, at the back of the van,_

_Now, I think I smell that ciggarette,_

_Real boy like to cough on set,_

_but I fee fi fo and my little fum,_

_I don't think she's alright Don,_Blair had managed to get to the front of the crowd, right in front of the stage and when she looked up, she came face to face with a crouching lad but all she saw was a pair of brown eyes, they were beautiful. When the lad stood up, she gasped. It was Chuck! But he looked so different though. His hair was more shaggy, he was wearing black skinny jeans, white k-swiss trainers and a Beatles t-shirt. He looked so indie and so incredibly hot. Blair felt flustered.

_She says shit things but I love her,_

_Don't get no candy for free,_

_So I look at her and say,_

_Oh Come and flash all my ladies,_

_She was into having babies,_

_I know she was into liking men,_

_that's why I know she wants to think she's go to do it again,_

Even though Chuck was singing, he kept his gaze on her the whole time. She was shocked that he sung but she was pissed off with the fact that he didn't tell her. Mind you though, she didn't tell him either. Their outfits went together perfectly, both in skinny jeans and tight tops. His outfit showed off his muscular body.

_She goes to Uni for free,_

_I don't know what she studies,_

_Man fuck knows what she plans to be,_

_She shares and ounce of spliff,_

_Feels I'm losing my power,_

_Her heart warms round after her shower,_

_Tell me, are you a runaway,_

_Sweet sweat on a summers day,_

_I'll see the doctor for a cure,_

_I'm sure I'll love you, amour_

Blair looked to her left and saw Serena and Nate stood there, nodding their heads at her, they knew? How could they and not tell her. Wait, Serena was miming to her to listen. She turned her attention back to Chuck, who was crouched again right in front of her, staring into her eyes and offering her his hand to hold. She took it and felt her heart leap and her stomach flutter uncontrollably, she could tell by his eyes that he had felt the same.

_Well it goes,_

_One two three,_

_She gets it all for free,_

_He pretty face,_

_Her petty gaze,_

_Flash your lady,_

_Did you know._

_One two three,_

_She gets it all for free,_

_He pretty face,_

_Her petty gaze,_

_Flash your lady._

_Well it goes,_

_One two three,_

_She gets it all for free,_

_He pretty face,_

_Her petty gaze,_

_Flash your lady,_

_Did you heard me._

_One two three,_

_All for free,_

_He pretty face,_

_Her petty gaze,_

_For flash your lady,_

_Did you heard me._

"Oh my god," she thinks, "he loves me, this song is for me."

"And that is how Chuck Bass shows his love, I knew he loved her but I didn't think he would put it into song."

"Oh Natie, they wrote songs for each other, they are wearing similar outfits, they are hopelessly in love."

_One two three,_

_All for free,_

_He pretty face,_

_Her petty gaze,_

_Flash your lady._

_Did you hear,_

_One two three,_

_All for free,_

_He pretty face,_

_Her petty gaze,_

_Flash your lady,_

_Did you know._

_One two three,_

_All for free,_

_He pretty face,_

_Her petty gaze,_

_Flash your lady._

_Did you know,_

_One two three,_

_All for free,_

_He pretty face,_

_Her petty gaze,_

_Flash your lady,_

_Did you know._

Everyone started cheering but Chuck was oblivious to it. He was too busy kissing Blair. The song was a perfect way of telling her that he loved her and this was a good way of showing her, well for now, he could show her even more later in his suite.

_**GG** here, it seems that **C** and **B** put their emotions down into lyrics and came up with a song each for the other, how romantic. And **C** ignored the cheers, it seems his eyes were only for **B** during his act, his lips were obviously for her as well once he had finished singing. I am not going soppy but tonight has been the perfect night for these two lovers, that is until the winner is announced. I'll keep you updated. You know you love me, XOXO._

* * *

**_ I hope you like the story so far. I will finish it tomorrow night, need some inspiration. I have inspiration for another story but i want to finish this one first so i will write some more at college tomorrow. Please tell me what you think. XOXO_**


	5. Chapter 5

Half an hour later and Headmistress Queller was getting ready to announce the results.

"This has been a close competition but we do have our winner, it has been a tight vote and the top four all have a one vote difference. First of all, the top four students are going to perform their acts again, so let's see who came in fourth place. With 30 votes, fourth place goes to… Serena Van Der Woodsen. Come dance again for us dear."

Serena wandered onto stage and began her salsa dance again, the crowd where whooping and cheering for her. She was a really good dancer and could make a profession later in life with it. Nate thought that Serena should have won, but then again he was biased because she was his girlfriend. He turned round to talk to Blair and Chuck about what they thought but for once he actually thought before he spoke. Chuck was stood behind Blair, both were watching Serena. Chuck had his hands wrapped around Blair's waist and his head was resting on top of hers, Blair was leaning back into Chuck's chest with her arms on top of his. The thing that Nate noticed was that they were swaying to the music and that their eyes were satisfied and full of happiness, they were the golden couple and no-one should take that from them, not even them-selves. They were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, both unquestionably in love and both glowed.

Serena finished on stage and came over to see Nate, kissed him on his cheek and wished him luck. She glanced towards Chuck and Blair, both nodded and smiled in her direction, "poor them," she thought, "it would be awful if one won above the other, Natie should win though, I'm biased towards him though."

Serena snapped out of her thought when she heard Queller on talking again.

"Congratulations Serena, now, let's see who came in third place. Ooh, it seems we have a tie for second place, which I am quite pleased about, both the acts were extremely good and personally, I couldn't choose one over the other, so please join me in welcoming the joint second place, Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf, both secured 31 votes each."

The crowd burst out into chants for Chuck and Blair, Serena turned around to congratulate the pair but they were too busy making out to hear what had just been said. Serena walked over to the pair with Nate and coughed loudly. Blair pulled away first,

"What S? Can't you see I'm busy?" Chuck smirked at Blair's annoyance.

"Well, I'm sorry but you both just won second place so get on stage."

"OMG, why didn't you tell me? Is my hair a mess?"

"You are beautiful Blair, now let's go and show the world Chuck and Blair."

Chuck walked onto stage hand in hand with Blair. The crowd roared but then fell silent, the acts were meant to perform but it had been a joint win, what was going to happen?

Blair walked over to the band and whispered to them, then came back to Chuck supporting two microphones, "let's do this, Bass." She smirked at him and he returned the smirk.

_**Blair**_

_You walked into the party_

_Like you were walking onto a yacht_

_Your hat strategically dipped below one eye_

_Your scarf it was apricot_

_You had one eye in the mirror_

_As you watched yourself gavotte_

_And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner_

_They'd be your partner, and_

_You're so vain_

_You probably think this song is about you_

_You're so vain_

_I'll bet you think this song is about you_

_Don't you? Don't you?_

The crowd looked shocked, how could Blair do this to Chuck? Especially after her song to him and his to hers, they were equally shocked when Chuck replied to Blair.

_**Chuck**_

_You had me several years ago_

_When I was still quite naive_

_Well, you said that we made such a pretty pair_

_And that you would never leave_

_But you gave away the things you loved_

_And one of them was me_

_I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee_

_Clouds in my coffee, and_

_You're so vain_

_You probably think this song is about you_

_You're so vain_

_I'll bet you think this song is about you_

_Don't you? Don't you?_

_I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee_

_Clouds in my coffee, and_

_**Blair**_

_You're so vain_

_You probably think this song is about you_

_You're so vain_

_I'll bet you think this song is about you_

_Don't you? Don't you?_

_Well, I hear you went up to Saratoga_

_And your horse naturally won_

_Then you flew your Lear jet up to Nova Scotia_

_To see the total eclipse of the sun_

_Well, you're where you should be all the time_

_And when you're not, you're with_

_Some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend_

_Wife of a close friend, and_

_**Chuck**_

_You're so vain_

_You probably think this song is about you_

_You're so vain_

_I'll bet you think this song is about you_

_Don't you? Don't you?_

The song finished and it was silent, the crowd were too scared to cheer, Chuck and Blair were so close to each other and everyone knew that they loved to bicker at each other. Blair simply looked at Chuck and shrugged. Chuck took one step towards Blair, pulled her close to him and kissed her. The crowd realised that they should cheer, Serena and Nate ran on stage to their best friends.

"Man, we thought you were going to kill Blair when she started singing."

"Nathanial, I would have done if I didn't personally know the lyrics but I knew that they fitted around us both and it's just a song."

"B, that was amazing, you really are a bitch!"

"S, I thought it was perfect, plus we make a good team."

Headmistress Queller was still recovering from what had just happened, she had often witnessed Chuck and Blair's fights with one another and was entirely shocked when Blair had challenged Chuck to the song and he agreed and still kissed her afterwards. They were two teenagers in love so they world best watch out; she took a deep breath and stepped forward to announce the winner.

"Settle down, it is time to announce the winner. With 32 votes, I'm pleased to tell you that your winner is… Nathanial Archibald..." She was unable to finish due to being drowned out by a scream, it wasn't an excited scream it was a blood curdling scream.

* * *

**_Sorry, it has been a few days. I think there will be another chapter to go with this but only if it gets read and reviewed. I have some more ideas which i'm drafting out. The song is by Carly Simon, i was watching how to loose a guy in 10 ten days and the song came up and i was like :O Chuck and Blair._**

**_Please R&R :)_**

**_XOXO_**


End file.
